The Wizard and the Demon
by Pricat
Summary: Charming summons Una a powerful Rocker demon to take care of Shrek but only Merlin can defeat him and it scares him. It's up to Leah and the others to help him do it gor the sake of a friend....
1. Una's Return

The Wizard and the Demon

A/N- Another Merlin fic inspirred by Tenacious D. eNJOYETH!

Charming was angry as he flipped through his late mother's spell books.

"There must be something in here to beat Shrek with." He thought.

He then found something.

It was a spell to summon a powerful demon.

"Now we're talking!" he told himself as he prepared to say it.

Suddenly he was nearly blinded by a bright light.

After it faded and he could see, a demon in a black trench coat with black snaky hair appeared with a guitar on his back.

"Hey s'up?

I'm Una demon of Rock!

Speak now dude or face thy musical wrath!" he told him.

Charming was feeling nervous but swallowed his fear as gw began to speak.

Tenaciou listened to Charming and smiled.

"You wish to destroy Shrek, eh?

He's a disgrace to our kind!

It'll be fun to kick his butt with Rock for nobody can destroy the Metal!" he yelled as his guitar glowed with magic.

Charming watched as the rock demon disappeared.

He'd went to the swamp to observe what Shrek's weaknesses were.

Leah was playing guitar along with Snowgre.

They were forming a rock band. They'd wanted to do this for a long time.

Carley smiled wistfully at them.

She had an amazing voice but was too shy to ask.

Shrek joined her.

"You okay?" he asked softly. He saw sadness in those blue eyes.

"I-I'm okay. I... want to be a musician but I can't play guitar to save my ass.

I'm just a disabled loser like everybody thinks." she said looking away from him.

"No you're not! You're amazing. Without you, none of this would've happened.

I care about you more than Fiona." he told her as they hugged.

Una then smiled as he chose his hostage.

Shrek couldn't do anything as his friend was carried off by a winged demon.

Leah was scared at this.

"We have to do something! I'm not losing my girlfriend to some demon!" she yelled as they went to Worchester.

Merlin was feeling bad as he saw what had happened.

Una was all powerful but only his ancestor vould destroy him.

He had a feeling he would have to this time.

It scared him...


	2. Getting Help from a Master Rocker

The Wizard and the Demon

Ch 2

Merlin was anxious as he saw Shrek and the others appear at Worchester.

"_Why did this have to happen? _

_I'm not like my ancestor who took care of Una before. _

_He was confident, willing to do anything to stop him." _He thought as he heard the door knock.

He opened it.

It was Leah. She had a feeling that he could help them.

"What do you know about Una, the Demon of Rock?" she asked him.

"I might but why do you want to know?" he replied.

"Because… he showed up at the swamp and captured Carley.

I want to stop him and get her back!

I know your ancestor banished Una before.

We read it in a scroll you accidentally left in the swamp.

We took all that night translating it into English." Leah explained to him.

Merlin sighed.

"Fine I'll help but you're going to need some help." He said as they went out of the room.

She followed him to the Music department.

"What're we doing here?" Leah asked confused.

Merlin sighed as he and her entered the room.

There was no class on but Leah was excited.

Jables was sitting at the teacher's desk strumming.

"Hey Merlin.

S'up?

Who's the chick?" he asked the elderly wizard.

"I hate to be a bearer of bad news but… Una is back.

He captured Leah's friend Carley as bait." Merlin answered.

There was shock in Jack's eyes hearing that.

"Can I ask something? Why is the most coolest guy out of Tenacious D teaching here at Worchester?

Did you give up on Rock or something?" Leah asked him curious.

"No Leah I didn't give up on Rocking the world.

Tenacious D's been on hiatus since Kyle went off with his…. His family!

After he got married and had kids, he decided to stop being a musical guy and desert me.

I couldn't take this betrayal well until Merlin showed up.

He helped me get here. The Music department sucketh before I came.

At least being a teacher… lets me rock out and be myself.

After we fought the Devil, people cared and looked up to us but that's all over now." Jables explained sadly.

Leah saw sadness in his eyes.

"_If Una is back, then I've got to help my friends._

_At least I can count on them._

_They wouldn't leave me, stab me in the back like Kage!" _he thought.

Shrek, Snowgre and Artie were surprised to see Jack Black helping them stop Una.

Snowgre was going insane.

Jables was like a rock idol to him.

"Shouldn't we be setting off?" Merlin asked Shrek.

"No, not yet. We don't know where Una is.

He could be anywhere.

That's why Artie, Merlin and I are going to search.

We'll be back in the morning." Shrek told Leah.

She nodded as she closed the door.

They were staying in Artie's old dorm room.

Jables saw sadness in Leah's eyes.

"What's eating her?" he asked Snowgre.

"I think she's worried about Carley.

They're best friends, actually in Love." Snowgre answered him strumming on his electric guitar.

Jables felt sorry for her. He knew what it felt like to be alone.

Una cackled as Carley was chained to the wall. He had taken his trench coat off and wore a black t shirt with a pentagram on it.

He wore black ripped jeans.

He saw something in her eyes, something was in her that made her like him.

She had the Power of the Song within her.

"What do you want with me?" She asked him. He smiled at her showing fangs that were guitar picks.

"You're just the bait but... you can be more than the other humans in your world think." he replied.

"What're you talking about?" she asked.

"You have Music in your soul like me!

You see I was like you with powerful Rock potential but nobody cared until one day

A Rock Demon befriended me. He knew how I felt, being ignored , hated for who I was.

But then he bit me. As the days passed, my musical power grew stronger along with my changing into a demon.

What do you say?" he explained...

Carley wasn't sure. She couldn't trust him. He wanted to cause chaos through his musical powers.

But then her neck hurt. Una had sank his fangs into her.

"W-What're you doing?

I didn't say yes." she asked with fear in her blue eyes.

"I'm sorry but I had to.

I can see you want to... be respected and for people to know who you are.

I can see you're not like other humans, you're disabled and others treat you like a freak.

But once you become a Rock Demon, you can use your powers to show those who hate you for who you are!" he replied smiling.

The bite was in the shape of a pentagram.

In Artie's dorm room it was midnight but Leah couldn't sleep.

She had a feeling something bad was happening to somebody she cared about deeply.

Jables and Snowgre were asleep already.

Una smiled as he went for a midnight flight.

It was only a matter of time...


	3. Trust your Heart

The Wizard and the Demon

Ch 3

Carley was feeling power rush through her body.

She was slowly changing into a Rock Demon.

She hoped she could stay as herself and still be a Rock Demon.

Leah was tossing and turning in her sleep.

_She was standing in the forest._

_It was midnight._

_She saw a shadow as something landed behind her_

_It was Una._

"_Hello mortal._

_You're the one my little protégé cares so much about._

_Maybe I should make you a Rock Demon too." He cackled as a slender Rock Demon landed beside him but tripped._

_It couldn't see in the dark._

"_Leah!" she heard it say as it hugged her._

_The younger Rock Demon had violet skin, blue eyes and had long black hair._

"_C-Carley? Is that you?" she asked as they broke the embrace._

_She felt warmth from her friend's heart._

_Like Una's bite hadn't affected her at all._

"_I may be a Rock Demon but I'm still me._

_Are you… afraid?" she asked as Leah heard a growl._

_Suddenly she was plunged into darkness…_

She woke up in a cold sweat.

What did that dream mean?

She realised it was early dawn and walked out of the room.

She needed time to think.

Later in the later hours of the morning Shrek, Merlin and Artie came back.

Snowgre and Jables wanted to know how their search went.

_Artie was in Far, Far Away in his dream with Gwen by his side. _

_Suddenly he heard somebody cackle as Una appeared._

_What do you want?_

_Where's Carley? You haven't hurt her, have you?" he asked._

_"That chick Leah cares so much about? Maybe I destroyed her." he replied as anger blazed in Artie's eyes._

_Suddenly he watched as another Rock Demon helped Artie._

_He was shocked as he looked in her eyes and saw Carley._

_"Don't worry. I'm not like him. _

_You're my friend." she told him as they landed at the swamp._

_He saw sadness in her eyes._

_"You have to wake up before Una gets here. He's trying to scare you and the others to make Merlin not imprison him._

_Can you do something for me? Look after Leah for me, okay?_

_Una messed with her head last night._

_I'm worried about her." Carley told him._

_"I will..." he replied fading..._

_She smiled sadly as she too faded... ._


	4. Different on the Outside

The Wizard and the Demon

Ch 4

Shrek then woke up round early evening.

He walked into the main area of the dorm room.

He saw that everybody was still around except for Leah.

"_I've a bad feeling about where she went._

_She must've gone to look for Carley._

_We've got to find her._

_She'll be an easy target for Una!" _he thought as he saw Snowgre and Jables go out.

They were going to find Leah before she got hurt or worse.

Leah was in the woods looking for Carley, calling out to her.

She then heard something growl but it sounded gentle.

Something came out of the shadows.

It was a Rock Demon and it looked like the one from the dream she'd had last night.

"Carley? Is that you?" she said gently to it.

"Hey Leah." She replied.

Leah was right.

It was her friend.

She felt that her friend wouldn't hurt her.

"Are you… afraid because I'm this?" Carley asked her.

"No I know you're still you just different on the outside.

Let's go home. The others were worried." SHE REPLIED.

Carley nodded at that.

"They're going to be scared of me because they'll think I'm Una." She said but then got an idea.

Una could change into any form he felt like.

She then focused on being herself on the outside.

Leah smiled as she dropped to her knees but she helped her up.

She had managed to change into her normal human self.

Leah saw sadness in her eyes as they entered Worchester.

She knew her friend was worried about being a Rock Demon but she and Leah were keeping it bwtween them.

Carley smiled as the others saw her and Leah enter the dorm room.

"You're back! And safe." Shrek thought as he watched Carley go to take a shower.

He then went with Leah into another room.

She saw worry in his eyes.

"Something bad is happening to Carley, isn't it?

Please tell me!" he begged her.

He'd seen the pentagram bite mark on Carley's neck.

Leah sighed.

"Una made her a Rock Demon but she's not evil.

She didn't wanna tell the others because you'd all think she was like Una." she answered.

"I know she wouldn't be an evil freak like Una.

I'm not mad or freaked out but maybe we should tell the others." he replied as he walked out of the room with her.

It was midnight as Leah walked into the room.

Carley was in bed but still awake. She was nervous about what the others would think.

Also she was afraid of herself.

"Leah... am I gonna be evil now I'm a Rock Demon?" Carley asked softly.

Leah was shocked by that but understood.

"No you won't. You're too nice to go evil. Una may have made you a demon on the outside but you're still you on the inside.

We'll figure out a way to help you with your powers." Leah answered as she wrapped her arms around her.

Carley then felt Leah's lips touch her's.

"I feel better.

Goodnight Leah." she thought as she fell asleep.

Shrek was watching them through a crack in the door.

He was worried. He knew this would slay his friend's confidence further...

Jables then heard guitar music come from the forest...


	5. Shape of My Heart

The Wizard and the Demon

Ch 5

Jables walked into the forest following the sounds of the guitar.

It was coming from a cave.

"_That's where it's coming from there." _He thought as he walked into the cave.

"Hello? Is anybody here?" he asked out loudly.

He heard sobbing as he saw an eye in the dim light.

It was Vypra, Cyclop's daughter.

She was now thirteen.

Her long black hair covered her face, hiding her tears.

"I-I'm sorry to have disturbed you.

The others were right." She said softly.

Jables felt sorry for her.

"Who're you?" he asked her softly.

"My name is Vprya. I'm the daughter of a Cyclops but I'm nice.

Who're you?" she replied to him.

"I'm Jack but my friends call me Jables.

Where's your Dad? Does he not know you're out here all alone?" he told her.

"He…. Was taken when I was seven years old.

Ever since then, I've been on my own with nobody to call family." She answered him.

"Maybe you can join me and my friends. They'd accept you." He said.

Vyrpa smiled.

"I'd like that a lot." She replied to him.

Leah wondered where Jables was. He'd been gone a long time.

"Where did he go?" Snowgre asked her.

"He heard guitar playing in the forest and went to check it out." She answered him.

They then heard Jables talking to someone as he walked through the gates of Worchester.

"Where were you? Leah and the others were worried." Merlin told him.

"Sorry about that. Things took longer than I expected.

While I was out there, I made a new friend." He answered the wizard.

He heard jocks laughing as they picked on Vypra.

"Hey! Cut that out!" Shrek yelled scaring them slightly.

Lance and his friends ran off at that.

Leah and the others joined him. Jables then helped her up.

"You okay? Those guys were jerks." He asked her.

"I-I'm fine Jables.

It happens when you're a monster." She said sadly.

Shrek gasped as he looked at her.

"_Wait a second! That's Cyclop's kid!_

_She's changed since the last time I saw her._

_But where's her father?" _he thought as Carley landed on the ground.

She'd been flying while the others were waiting for Jables to come back.

"Hey guys! What's going on?" she asked them.

"Jables came back so we can set off.

He brought back a friend he made in the forest." Leah told her.

"Cool! I hope Merlin's up to kicking Una's butt!" she replied.

Vypra watched as Carlwt's black wings hid into her back.

"Who is she? She's... different for a human." she told Jables.

"She's Carley my girl friend. She's different but nice." Leah answered her.

But then Carley saw Shrek cry out in pain and for help.

He felt something as he sank to his knees in agony.

"Shrek! Are you okay?" Leah heard Snowgre yell.

There was fear in both his and Carley's eyes as somebody appeared behind Shrek.

It was Una.

"Surprise!

You though tou could escape me after I bit you but you're wrong!

Your are a part of me. I made you what you are.

Join me.

I would hate for your friend here to get hurt because of a foolish move." Una said to Carley.

Leah saw her friend tremble in fear.

"Np I'm not like you.

My friends are more important to me than being evil and hurting innocent lives." she said approaching him.

As she did, she felt something stir within her heart.

She touched her ogre friend's neck. She wanted to bite it but couldn't.

"You know what? You could be more powerful than me but one thing's holding you back.

It's Love.

Forget it. It makes you weak, makes you do crazy things." Una told her.

He then kicked her in the chest. She groaned in pain.

Leah watched as Una left.

She ran over to her friends.

Shrek wasn't feeling so good.

Una had made him il by trying to poison the love he had in his heart for those he cared about.

"C-Can you hear me?" Leah said to Carley as a mark appeared on her friend's neck.

It was a golden heart.

Leah watched as she got to her feet slowly and youched Shrek's chest with a glowing hand.

Suddenly he felt better but was under a fever and cold.

Leah then watched as Carley fell to the ground.

Jables and the others helped Leah bring her to Artie's dorm room along with Shrek.

She was worried about them both.

Snowgre watched later as Shrek opened his eyes.

"Hey... Snowg. What's going on? How's Carley?

Is she gonna be okay?" he asked him coughing slightky.

"We... don't know. Leah's not left her side since." Snowgre replied to him.

He tried to walk but fell.

Snowgre then rushed to his side. "Please you're not well. She'll be fine.

I know it.

She risked her life to heal what Una did to you." he told him.

"I know. I heard the others talking about it while I was asleep." he said falling asleep in bed.

Things weren't going as planned...


	6. Unfreezing Love

The Wizard and the Demon

Ch 6

Una was running through the forest.

He was being chased by the Ogre Protection Unit.

They wanted him to help them in their mission to have ogre kind's reputation to be evil like it was.

They had been formed by Shrek's father Nia.

He was angry that his son had been born good hearted.

They wore suits of purple armour with riot gear and clubs but a new friend of theirs had brought them human weapons.

They had guns and knives as well as stun guns for stunning their prey.

Una then fell to the ground as a stun pellet hit his arm, making him unable to move.

"_What do they want with me?_

_I can take them out later… I hope" _he thought as everything went black….

Leah watched as Carley woke up.

It had been three days since she'd been asleep.

"Thank God you're alright! We were worried about you!" she said hugging her.

"I… missed you too." She replied but there was a look in her eyes.

"W-What's wrong?" Leah asked her nervous but the teen didn't have time to answer as she heard laughter.

Nai cackled as he tied Shrek with chains.

"Dad! What're you doing?

Why're you always trying to make us bad when we don't want to be?" Shrek said to him.

Snowgre looked at his uncle with anger in his eyes.

"It's ogres like you that make us look weak in front of humans.

Where's your demon friend?" Nai asked him.

"You mean Carley?

I'm not telling you where she is! Why would you… Of course!

Una's helping you. He told you about Carley being a Rock Demon too.

She's not like you at all." He said loudly as Leah and the others joined him.

"_I know a way to make her come by hurting those she truly cares about. _

_Men tie up her friends!"_ Nai said telepathically to his men.

Merlin watched as the others were tied up by Nai's men.

He then saw somebody appear that made them gasp.

It looked like Merlin but wore black robes.

"Who is that?" Snowgre asked Merlin.

"He's Darki my twin brother. He is pure evil unlike me.

I knew he'd help the OPU somehow.

They're alike!" Merlin answered him.

Darki cackled hearing that.

"Little brother you're such a loser. You've allied yourself with ogres and losers.

While I'm about to take control." He cackled as Nai took them away.

Later Leah and the others were put into a cell in the OPU's room.

There was sadness in Carley's eyes as she looked away from them.

"It's not your fault this happened. It's my Uncle's fault.

He's blind to how good your kind can be towards ogres.

Just because his wife was killed by hunters.

After that, he formed the OPU as a way to prove he's not weak but he is.

He has no friends or anybody caring about him." Snowgre explained to her.

Leah and her understood.

"Thanks Snowg. Now I... know how to stop him." Carley said softly as a member of the OPU opened the cell and took Carley with him.

Shrek looked afraid at that.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine.

I'll get us out of here." she whispered softly.

Nai smiled as she walked into the room.

She looked into his eyes seeing hurt and sadness in his brown eyes.

"So you're Una's protege? All I see is a loser like my son." Nai said to her.

"I'm not your protege.

I'll never be like him or you!

You deserted your own son and formed this insane group.

Your heart is frozen but it can be reheated if you let it." she replied.

Una growled at that.

"Shut up! She's lying! This is your destiny Nai!

Your heart was meant to be dark." Darki told him.

Nai shot them both a look which meant for them to leave him alone.

Carley then saw tears in his eyes as he ran off.

She then ran to where her friends were locked up but only Leah was there.

"Where 're the others?" she asked as Jables appeared.

"We don't know. Nai showed up and took them.

We don't know where.

I hope they're okay." he told her as they heard somebody...


	7. Dire Warning

The Wizard and the Demon

Ch 7

Snowgre was confused by what his uncle said.

He wondered what he was up to.

Shrek saw pain in his father's eyes.

"Your friend, that human kid, Una's protégé.

Darkness will hurt her." Nai answered him.

"What're you talking about?

Carley wouldn't betray us! We're friends!" he replied.

"Yes I know but I've seen the future.

After Una is defeated, years later in the future she is alone.

Twenty five years from now a greater evil will take over Duloc making all those you care about change." Nai answered as they arrived in Duloc in the future.

It was a mess.

Snowgre watched as a girl in a suit of black armour was skulking around.

She seemed familiar until they looked in her eyes and saw that it was Leah.

She seemed stunned but happy to see them.

"Shrek? What're you doing back?

Aren't you leading the resistance against Mizumi?

Everything isn't right since she came, especially Carley." She said.

This worried him as they went into the forest.

They came to a cabin and Leah opened the door.

"Carley you in here?" she said softly.

She then heard gentle singing as they walked into the living room.

Carley was sitting on a couch but she looked different.

Shrek then saw sadness in her eyes.

He felt a hand touch his face.

It was Carley's.

"….You're back. I…. Knew you would return." She said softly.

"I…. Never left.

What happened to you?" he asked her gently.

"My sight went a few years ago after Mizumi took over.

She made you and the others leave and my hope faded.

But now you're back…. Maybe it'll return." She exp;ained to him.

Nai along with him and Snowgre disappeared.

They then appeared back at the swamp in present day.

Leah and the others were inside.

"_I can't believe the future is so sad._

_Maybe there's a way to stop it." _Shrek thought as he stood outside the house.

Leah then joined him.

"You okay? Snowgre told me everything that happened when your father took you and him." she said gently.

"Does Carley know? She mustn't know!" he asked worried.

"No she didn't hear. She was asleep.

Maybe we can fix it.

We habe a shared destiny together.

We're like a family." she said looking into his eyes.

He then went inside.

Jables and the others watched as he sat down at the table.

They were silent.

Jables then saw Carley walk into the room.

"Are you okay?

It's... quiet in here." she said smiling.

Snowgre watched as she sat down on the floor. There was peace in her blue eyes.

Leah watched as Snowgre went for some air. Shrek jjoined him.

He saw hurt in his eyes. "You're worried about her, aren't you?

What if what Uncle Nai showed us was a trick to scare you?

Have you thought of that?" the ogre teen told him.

"It wasn't a trick Snowg. We have to save our friends from themselves before we lose our family altogether." the elder ogre replied.

Somebody cackled watching them.

It was Mizumi. She had purple hair, wore a black dress and was slender.

She'd sided with Una.

"Maybe things won't be that way.

We just have to wait and see." Snowgre said.

"How do you know Snowg?

I can't let it happen to those I care about!" Shrek asked him.

"Hope. What we saw was bleak but we can make it better with hope.

I know what happened to Fiona hurt but we've gotta deal with it." Snowgre replied.

He watched as his cousin took off.

"So they want to stop me, do they?

We'll see about that!" she thought as she entered the swamp house invisbly.

Shrek felt something was wrong and ran into the house.

He felt it coming from the room Carley and Leah shared and kicked down the door.

Mizuni growled as he made a protective shield in front of the human teen.

"I won't let you hurt her!

You're the reason my friends will be miserable in the future especially her!" Shrek yelled as Mizumi disappeared.

"What was she after?" Carley asked nervous as she clutched her arm in agony.

Mizumi had hurt it using magic to force her to be with her.

"Don't worry. She won't be here again.

Did she hurt you?" he asked her.

"I'm fine, just don't worry about me." she answered gritting her teeth to ignore the pain.

He saw the blood from her shoulder of the arm Mizumi hurt.

"Let me help. We are friends." Shrek said as they sat on the bed.

"I know but I'm trying to be strong.

That way... I won't be a loser in their eyes." she replied softly looking away from him.

He knew what she meant. Hymans could be so cruel towards somebody like her.

"You're not. They can't see what we see." he said as she fell asleep in his arms.

Leah smiled as she closed the door softly at that...


	8. Changes for Good and Bad

The Wizard and the Demon

Ch 8

Leah was nervous.

She had a geeling that something bad was going to happen to somebody she truly cared about.

"_Everytime I fall asleep, I keep having those weird dreams._

_What do they mean?" _she thought as Carley slept beside her peacefully.

She then felt better as she wrapped her arms around her friend's waist.

But Merlin was up with worry as he read spell books trying to figure out what was going to happen.

"_The magic of Zoel a powerful ogre witch has been infused with one of my friend's souls!" _the elderly wizard thought.

He then got an idea.

A crystal ball appeared in his hand.

"Show me…. The face of the one that Zoel's magic is in!" he said softly.

Mist swirled in it but began to reveal an image.

It was Carley.

"So she's been infused with Zoel's magic eh?

I hope she can use it for good.

But why her?" he thought.

Snowgre noticed Merlin acting weird around Carley the next morning.

"What's going on? Why're you being so odder than normal and around Carley?" he asked him.

"Believe me, you'd be acting strange if you knew what's in her." He replied.

Shrek and the others wondered what was up with Merlin.

Leah gasped as she saw Carley.

"Why're you looking at me like that, like I'm a freak?" she asked her.

"Your skin turned purple and you have ogre ears!

I wonder what's going on?" Leah said smiling.

"I... can explain Leah. She's been chosen to be an Infuser, a host for Zoel's magic.

Zoel was a powerful ogre magician who used it for good but she gave up her life to protect us all from Una.

I was so worried about her that I cast a spell which would preserve her magic until the right person came along.

Your friend is the one who can bring harmony to the kingdom.

It was her dream that ogres and mortals could live in harmony, not chasing and hurting each other.

I sense that's her wish too." Merlin explained to them.

Leah was in awe hearing that.

She watched as her friend fainted but caught her before she hit the ground.

"She needs to rest because the magic is changing her, making her stronger." Merlin told them.

Snowgre hoped his friend wouldn't have to fight and imprison Una again.

He knew how that would hurt them especially Leah.

Una smiled as he watched them.

"So my little protege is Zoel's desendcant, eh?

I won't let her imprison me!" he thought as somebody appeared.

"Hello Mizumi. What do you want?" HE SAID TO HER.

"I want your help to stop Shrek and his friends from defeating me for I wish to take over too like you.

We must unite for our mission to work." she replied to him. Una smiled at that.

"Fine. At least they can't stop us together.

Partners?" he heard her say.

"Partners. But that disabled human has Zoel's power. She'll be able to imprison you.

We have to destroy her first." Una replied.

"We don't have to destroy her. What if she joined us?

Those powers on our side would rock!" Mizumi told him.

"Good idea. She doesn't know how to use Zoel's powers yet. This could work to our upper hand." he replied smiling...

Leah then saw Shrek's sons Meatballs and Spam. They were ninjas, Genin level.

Meatballs could use Ninjustu and chakra but Spam had a demon inside his being making him stronger than his brother.

They wore headbands.

Meatballs was from the Leaf Village.

Spam was from the Sound Village.

"Hey you guys have changed since last time.

I can't believe you're Genin." she said to them.

"Yeah Aunt Leah we're thirteen.

The sweet thing is Spam and I are ninjas and Felicia's stuck in Worchester!" Spam heard Meatballs say.

"Wait! Why is Felicia in Worchester and not a Genin like you guys?" Leah asked them.

"It was Dad's idea. He thought it would be too dangerous for her especially... after what happened to Mom." they both replied.

She saw pain in their eyes.

Snowgre then saw Leah approach. He knew she wanted to know how Carley was doing.

"Still the same as when we checked in last. I know you're worried about her but she'll be fine.

She has Zoel's power and nothing was able to stop her." he replied.

"Y-Yeah I know but she's the most important thing in my life. Without her... the pain of being alone would've changed me, made my soul dark as the night.

She and I... We're in Love but I'm worried about her getting Zoel's powers.

What if she has to reseal Una in his prison? Merlin said that she died after that.

If that happened, I don't know what I'd do." she answered him.

Snowgre looked stunned at her.

"She won't if she has to lock Una up. Merlin made her become magical energy so she could live on.

Maybe Love can help her. It is the most powerful thing in the world." he told her gently.

Leah nodded as a smile crossed her face.

"Thanks but what happened to Fiona?

Was it bad?" she said to him.

"She... was captured by hunters in the middle of the night when the triplets were five years old.

Shrek tried to stop them but failed.

He's ben more protective of those who are precious to him because of it.

He doesn't know the triplets are still hurting from that night. That's why they became apart.

Why Meatballs and Spam became ninjas from two different villages.

We must find a way before it's too late for them and Shrek too.

Felicia's been causing a lot of trouble at Worchester since she arrived." he explained to her.

Leah felt sad for them.

Later that night she heard sounds of a battle as Mizumi appeared.

"What do you want freak?" Meatballs asked her but was afraid.

There was something, something in her eyes that made him worry.

"I want Leah's precious little friend, the one with Zoel's energy in her." she replied as she looked into his eyes.

"Stop it Fiona! Why attack your family, those who care about you?" Snowgre said as Ogreix sent her flying off her feet.

Shrek along with Meatballs and Spam gasped in terror.

"M-Mom? What happened to you?

Why're you evil and turned against us?" Spam asked her scared, close to tears.

"I was taken away by hunters for a witch. She wanted me to be her apprentice but first I wouldn't let her because I held on to hope that your father would come and get me out of there.

But time passed and nobody I cared about came.

It was like they forgot about me especially your father.

That night an awful thing happened that made me change my mind.

After that betrayal, I felt alone and accepted her ofer.

My soul became black as the ashes of a dying flame and I learned how to channel my rage and anger through magic." she explained.

Shrek and Leah were shocked to hear that.

Fiona then saw Leah and her eyes flickered with anger.

It reminded her of somebody who was in Love with her but left her when she realised Fiona would become dark and forget Love.

"I'll teach you not to betray me!" she yelled charging towards her but something got in the way between her and Leah.

It was an ogre teen...


	9. When She Loved Me

The Wizard and the Demon

Ch 9

"….C-Carley? What happened to you?" Leah asked her friend.

"Don't worry Leah. I'll help you from this mad wench!" she replied as her eyes glowed with Ogreix.

"_I won't let this freak hurt those I care about!_

_She'd better be ready to get her butt kicked by me." _She thought as somebody appeared.

She was wearing a cloak.

"Stop Fiona! I know you're mad and that witch twisted your soul into darkness." She said to her.

Carley was shocked hearing that.

The stranger then revealed herself.

It was Snow.

Leah then realised that Fiona was angry at Snow.

"Fiona I know I hurt you but it was only meant to scare you, not make you into this!" Snow told Fiona looking into her eyes.

Fiona then shot a blast of magic that hit Snow in the hest.

Both Leah and Carley boiled with rage inside.

"_I can't believe she'd do that._

_I thought she and Snow liked each other." _Carley thought as Fiona cackled.

"Give me Zoel's magic and I might not hurt those you care about.

The witch that taught me gave me powerful dark magic, magic you can't dedeat you freak!" she told her.

Leah saw fear in her friend's eye.

"Don't let her get to you. She may be evil but deep down inside lies the Fiona we know and love.

We just have to set her free." Leah told her.

Carley nodded as her eyes glowed with magic.

She then saw a blast of magic that hit her in the chest. Leah along with Snow and the others.

As the dust cleared, Carley was still standing there unhurt.

"H-How can this be?" Fiona yelled in anger.

A smirk crossed Carley's face at that.

"I think you know the answer Fi,

You just don't wanna admit it.

Why?

Why lose hope and the Love that once burned like a fire in your heart?

I know what it feels like to feel alone until I met some good friends who showed me I was better than I thought when others pulled me down.

We... want to help you." Carley told her. Snow watched Fiona's eyes. They were frozen with fear.

Suddenly she heard a sweet melody as her body glowed.

It was the music of her heart shining through the dark clouds that overtook her heart.

Snow watched as Fiona opened her eyes. She felt better.

Snow began to approach her as she looked at Shrek and the others.

"No I... cannot stay! I've... caused too much damage to you all to be forgiven.

It's what's best for me.

One day I will return." she told them as she ran off.

Leah saw tears in Snow's eyes.

"It'll be okay, you'll see.

She just needs time to think.

She wouldn't throw away what you have because of this." she reassured her.

Snow nodded as she joined them.

Later Carley was in bed with Leah's arms around her waist and Leah's head on her shoulder.

She felt at peace.

She knew that nothing would pull her and Leah apart.

Fiona watched sadly as she left...


End file.
